The Day Hatake Kakashi Lost to Uchiha Obito
by midnathething
Summary: When Kakashi crosses a line he didn't even know existed Obito takes it poorly. Very poorly. The two end up in a fight and Obito is so furious he wins, Team Minato is stunned. OneShot.


**Authors Note: Oh the things that will pop into a person's head at one in the morning. *Spoiler Alert* I know Obito's Tobi and all, which is pretty much where this story came from I guess, now that I think about it... (In one of my other stories, Akatsuki Rule Book [Go check it out], there's a rule saying to never drink Tobi's Brawndo so I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Kakashi attempted said forbidden action when he was younger) And thus, this fanfiction was born. **

**I don't own Naruto, I don't own Brawndo, but you guys should check out the Youtube video's about it. It will probably make a few things make more sense anyhow!**

**-Midnathething**

Uchiha Obito was normally a fairly kind, level headed, down to earth person... Well, normally he took things far better than everyone else in his clan, was pestering his teammates (and asking Rin out for a date because the boy was heads over heels for said girl) , or planing some sort of terrifying prank.

The Uchiha knew that there was a ninja war going on and all but... everyone was just so serious and it drove him crazy, he just constantly felt the need to cause them to react a _little bit_, even if it was in anger because of some sort of prank, because that was far better then them all being so damn uptight _all the time_.

The Uchiha orphan had a fondness for a odd drink that no one in his clan could even begin understand, let alone attempt to explain to others. For as long as he'd known about the drink, Uchiha Obito had had a fondness for a drink called Brawndo. It was an energy drink packed with sugar (about enough sugar to supply a small continent for a year) that Obito believed to be about ten-thousand times better than _regular water_.

Normally Obito at least attempted to get along with his awful team mate, Hatake Kakashi who was a complete jerk, because Sensei asked him to and Rin actually _liked_ the guy, but the day Kakashi crossed the line the Uchiha finally lost his temper.

The day had been going fairly normal, Obito had been running about and hour late because there'd been an old lady that had needed help with her groceries and what kind of ninja would he have been if he'd ignored her, so he hadn't had a chance to drink his Brawndo of the day yet. He arrived at the training ground exactly 1 hour and 32 minutes late, as Kakashi had felt the need to tell him. Sometimes the Uchiha worried about him, who spent their time counting how _late_ someone was?

Obito had kindly told him to shove his 1 hour and 32 minutes up his ass because he hadn't had his Brawndo yet and the young Uchiha was just about ready to murder someone if they didn't all _shut up for five minutes_. This had been enough to surprise Kakashi into keeping quiet for all of about 30 seconds, this time being used by Obito to pull his Brawndo out of one of his backpack's many many pockets.

Things quickly went downhill from there.

Kakashi, the jerk he was, was irritated by Obito ignoring him in favor of some _stupid energy drink_. He expressed his irritation by taking said drink out of the Uchiha's hands, opening it, and taking a large sip of it. Through his mask. He then promptly decided he hated the drink, spat it out, and dumped the rest of the can out. The empty can was thrown at Obito, who'd been speechless from the whole string of events, when Kakashi was absolutely certain it was empty.

"I don't understand how you can drink something that disgusting and not drop dead on the spot, although I suppose it does taste like what you are: Trash." The Hatake sneered.

In that moment, something inside of Obito snapped. He could take Kakashi insulting him, he could take Kakashi insulting Brawndo (though he couldn't understand why the silver haired boy would want to) , and he could take trash being thrown at him. But when said trash was _his_ Brawndo, now empty because of Kakashi, and the Hatake did all of the things Obito could just barely tolerate he lost it.

"So that's what ya think huh...?" He said quietly, fingers twitching with anticipation for the fight Obito could already feel about to happen. "You think you can just take my stuff, waste it, insult it, throw it at me, and I'll just take it?"

Something in the Uchiha's tone, perhaps the obvious killing intent, made Kakashi turn around. The Hatake promptly wished he hadn't when Obito's fist collided with his face.

What proceeded to occur was the most_ brutal _one sided fight Namikaze Minato had seen in ages. And Kakashi hadn't been the one to win. After about five minutes of Obito attempting to beat Kakashi within an inch of his life the Namikaze realized that the Uchiha probably wasn't going to stop and he needed to pull the boy off of Kakashi before he lost one of his Genin. To one of his other Genin.

Of course, getting Obito to stop trying to kill Kakashi was _far_ easier said than done. The end result was one trip to the hospital for Kakashi, a few scratches and _bites_ for Minato, a "bad Uchiha don't do it again" speech for Obito, and a new found respect for her orange wearing team mate for Rin.

Never again was Brawndo insulted in front of Obito. And never again did Kakashi attempt to prevent Obito from drinking his Brawndo.

All around, it was a very unproductive week off for Team Minato.


End file.
